


Adoption

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [11]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Introspection of the character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Anti always watched Chase far closer than any other living being in the universe. He knows just what it is that the man wants and desires before he could even admit it to himself.





	Adoption

Anti has always been observant. It comes as a perk with the infinite amount of eyes his true eldritch form held. He hadn’t been lying when he coined in his infamous line in his speech at the channel which was ‘I’m  _ always _ there.  _ Always _ watching’. 

He liked watching people, taking note of their ticks and tacks: the way some people would tap at the back of their ears whenever they’re thinking; the nervous fumbling of the hands or nibbling on the inside of their cheeks; the way others would take in a sharp breath before snapping when they’re furious; and more body language that makes it so much easier for Anti to guess and discern their personalities and thoughts. Contrary to popular belief, people who attempts to hide away their body language is boring for him. He doesn’t believe that it’s possible to fake  _ every _ body language anyway since for someone like him who has spent nearly an eternity of watching people, there’s  _ always _ a give away for even the most stoic people.

So when he noticed the wistful glaze that would mist into Chase’s beautiful baby blue eyes and the way the man’s fingers twitched when he wanted something that he’s seeing which in this case would be the scene of children playing with their parents, Anti knew that his lover was missing the experience of raising a child.

The father’s own children has already grown into teenagers. Sure, they still needed a guiding hand here and there but they’re already insistent on being more independent. Chase respected that and lightened his supervision and fussing over them but made sure that they both knew that his ears and heart is open should they need it.

Henrik had commented one time that Chase was suffering from an Empty Nest Syndrome with his children growing up and becoming more independent and was taking it out on them by being more fussy about the egos taking better care of their health.

Stacy, in one off their monthly hangouts, said that between the two of them, Chase had been the most excited about the birth of their kids. Unlike most other mothers who has to suffer the stress of taking care of the kids and having to nag their lazy husbands to divide the parental role, she barely experienced that issue with Chase. In fact, she barely even had to stand up in the middle of the night to soothe a crying child since her ex-husband would already be out of bed before she would even be stirred from her sleep. He’s an incredible father and it was evident in the fact that he has a healthy and respectful relationship with his kids.

Occasionally, Anti would catch Chase peering at adoption offers or surrogation. The man still didn’t bring it up with him and for now, that was fine for Anti.

Anti… really didn’t know where he stood in the scheme of children. He doesn’t hate them but he also doesn’t  _ love _ them like his lover. However, one time, a flash of an image of a child with fluffy brown hair and a pair of baby blue eyes grinning up at him with a charming dimple on their right cheek passed through his mind and he found himself not minding the idea of raising one at all.

“What do ya think of adopting?” Anti raised the question one day while they were basking in their afterglow after a mindblowing fuck.

Chase froze. He kept his face hidden against the crook of Anti’s neck.

“... I wouldn’t mind adopting if you want to,” Chase shyly said.

And, Anti had decided, that was that.

**_Bonus:_ **

Anti, after finding a small abandoned kid and saving them: Chaser, look! I got us our own kid!

Chase: ??? Anti, what the f… Frick. What the  **_frick?!_ **


End file.
